


Returning to Where Angels Belong.

by Aki-gelicmon (akinikko)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Castiel, Caring Dean, Characters to be added, Emotional Castiel, Emotional Dean, Emotional Hurt, Human!Castiel - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Mary, My First Destiel Fanfic, P.S. I made myself cry, Protective Dean, Rating May Change, Self-Harm, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow To Update, Unstable Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-gelicmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, a highschool dropout finds Castiel Novak, a emotionally unstable guy, who is constantly bullied, because of his looks and how he reacts during school hours.<br/>The two become best friends, and it takes a while before Dean learns and realizes just how much pain Castiel goes through.<br/>In what Dean doesn't realize to be the last few weeks of his best friends, life, Dean relates something his mother had told him when he was younger.</p><p>    And his best friends last words to him, made him unlock that bolted and chained with a thousand chains and locks, leading him to break down in pain and loneliness.</p><p>    "Thank you. Dean Winchester."<br/>__</p><p>    When the time passes, the pain is bottled up once more. He has gained control once again over it all. Bolted, chained and locked deep within, and when that day arrives, and the last words are said, he smiles and says goodbye with a final:</p><p>    "Because, Cas is always with us. Wherever we go. He will watch over us for eternity."</p><p>    (Slow Updates. Sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel of Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Slow on updates.
> 
> Based of the words in the link below. I just re-wrote it and neatened it up a little, compared to the original post (sorry).
> 
> [Returning to Where Angels Belong](http://i1371.photobucket.com/albums/ag310/xAkitaRosex/Capture202_zps1spnomkv.jpg?t=1439772365%20)

**Prologue! **

“He was my best friend. One I wanted to protect, for the rest of my life. I pushed the bullies away, and I protected him. Sammy and I always brought Cas along everywhere with us.  
Now. I’m not one for believing in the bible or God, or anything along those lines, but, my mother once told me… Angels are watching over me – or us in this case. So all I can say is…”

The boy teen gripped the stand tighter, taking a deep breath. The others sitting in the church, may not see the pain, and sadness in the green orbs. The little brother who sat there quietly, ignoring the wet tracks that ran down his pale cheeks, or the fact that just maybe standing at the back of the room, watching as the boy gave his last speech about his friend, was in fact the boy who he was speaking about.

“If they truly are, if Angel’s are truly existing, and if they truly do watch over us all. Then Castiel… A friend, brother, son, cousin… Whatever he was to any of us. Cas is still here. As an angel, watching over us.”

This boy could tell, more than everyone in the church hall, the grief and pain that his friend was feeling deep inside. The pain that he buried deep within himself, and hid from the outside world. That same gentle, and yet understanding smile graced the pale face once more, as green eyes stared towards the back of the room, a smile spreads across the face of Dean Winchester, as he mentions the last words.

"Because, Cas is always with us. Wherever we go. He will watch over us for eternity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the prologue guys. The real story begins in the next chapter.
> 
> I will try and update as much as I can, I have a real good plot for this, and I just need a little more... "Lore" as _Team Free Will_ puts it. I have my own fair share of pain, and well experience, but I want to get a gist of how others felt, for Dean's perspective, instead of all Castiel's perspective. Well that as well.
> 
> So. I'm sorry, but it gets good. I promise.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean drops Sammy off and heads to work, spotting Cas outside the school, alone.
> 
> Cas, decides to skip 5th period and spend some 'alone' time at the cafe.

It was early morning, around the time the kids of the neighbourhood should begin to get up and ready for school. One kid in particular stayed in bed, as soft footsteps padded along the worn out laminated flooring outside his bedroom door, until they halted in front of that specific door. Green eyes stared utterly at the dull wall of his room, waiting only for three full seconds as the red dashes on his alarm clock read 7:30 and then three loud knocks wrapped against the chipped wooden door to his room.

"Dammit. I'm already up Sammy. Just, get your food and let me get changed."

A huff came from the other side of the door, before the footsteps faded and the teen pulled himself out of bed - though not without a few groans of annoyance and a couple of cuss words being said about how early it was. How too early it was.

Sam and Dean Winchester had only recently moved to the block, after their father had disappeared on them a few years back, leaving Dean to look after his little brother, and keep the money running with a full time job. To do this, Dean dropped out of school, so he could keep his little brother healthy and _IN_ school. This was the second week of Sam being at school, and as it seems, everything was going well. At least, Dean hoped it was. Sammy hadn't said much to him apart from that the homework sucked and there was a a few nice teachers. Though there was another thing that Sam had mentioned a few times, something about a girl named Ruby, and another named Anna.  
Dean being Dean, patted his little brother on the back as he spoke about the two girls, but gradually, he began to notice something, about the girl named Ruby. Eventually he asked Sammy not to hang around that girl anymore and just stick to hanging with Anna and her friends, Charlie and Jo. Even if Jo, and a few others were a few grades higher than what Sam was.

"Dean! Hurry up or I'm going to be late!"

"Alright! God, you... You are such a whiney kid." Dean muttered as he slammed the bedroom door behind him, and grabbed the car keys. "C'mon, bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean scoffed and just ruffled his brothers hair, as Sam pushed his hand away and sorted his hair out, as they just laughed at their little joke, and headed out the door, Dean locking up after them as Sam head to the car. The younger of the two softly patted the car, and smiled, before his brother head to the drivers side of the old American car.

"Morning, Baby." Dean muttered.

Stroking the roof of the black beauty, and then gestured for his brother to get in, before his is late. Starting up the Impala, the car that the boys father had left to Dean, before he upped and out right disappeared on them. Pulling out of the parking spot, green eyes concentrating on the road ahead, as they headed towards the school. The quiet, yet loud enough to be heard, sounds of classic rock music coming from the speakers of the car, and the soft hums leaving Deans, mouth as he quietly drummed against the steering wheel, stopping at the crossing, before turning into the school drop off area.

"So. I'll pick you up after work. Stay with Jo or Anna if I'm late."

"Whatever. See you later Dean."

A single nod, and the elder left driving out of the school, though as he drove, he noticed a kid around his age standing at the corner, just before the school. He seemed around Dean's age and almost, scared to go to the school. Though, ignoring it, Dean just brushed it off as the guy probably being a new kid, and headed to work.

* * *

Cleaning the table of the cafe he worked in. It was what he agreed to; cleaning tables, doing the washing up, working at the till. He didn't care, to a certain extent. As long as he was paid, and could set food on the table for Sammy. Dean didn't care if he had to scrub the toilets with a toothbrush - well actually, now that he thought about it thoroughly, that's probably where the blonde would put his foot down.  
The bell rang as Dean lifted his head as the door closed, he swore he had changed the sign to _closed_ and blinked, checking the time on his phone before, he turned back to the customer.

"Hey, sorry man. We're closed now. You need to lea-" Whatever he was going to say, vanished. His green eyes stared at the dull dark blue ones, before he frowned. He didn't understand completely, but Dean knew that look. He knew it well. Finding his word's, he walked over to the guy and smiled a friendly, yet smug grin, for Dean a smug grin was normal. "Can I get you a coffee...?"

"I guess..." It was quiet, but he heard it.

Dean nodded quietly before heading behind the counter and make a cup of coffee, as the boy took a seat at one of the tables. Dean knew he could get fired for this, but the kid didn't seem to want to leave. He was curious, but Dean held his curious tongue in place, he didn't even know the guy for Christ's sakes! Prying into matters that had nothing to with him, would just be stupid and make him see really nosey. Heading back to the guy, setting the coffee on the table.

"Here. One cup of coffee."

"Thanks."

The blonde checked the time again, it was 14:00, and the cafe closed at 13:30. For a hour and a half break. Dean usually around this time went to sit near the pond that was at the park, two blocks from the cafe. Since he had his baby, it was only a two minute drive there and back. Roughly anyway. Give a few,if the weather went to shit, or the lights at the crossings decided to play the _'let's all piss off Dean'_ game.  
Today that wasn't happening. Not now this kid was here. Why was Dean even calling the other a kid, they were probably the same age, give or take a year. He soon went back to cleaning the tables he hadn't cleaned before the cafe opened again. Keeping an eye on the time, and making sure his boss didn't come back anytime soon. She was scary when angry, and Dean didn't need a scary Eve, shouting at him for letting a customer in, during closed hours.

"Uh-" Dean looked up, as the guy hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "Uhm. I... Left the money on the table." Nodding he headed to the door, and turned the opening sign as the clock hit 14:30.

Dean blinked. Time really flew, and for the most of it, he was in deep thought. The bell rang, as the door closed and Dean went to say something but stopped, the guy wasn't going to hear him now. But he did look familiar. And it began to bug Dean, where he had seen the guy, as he went to grab the money and empty cup from the table.  
Heading back to the till, he set the cup near the sink, and placed the change in it respectful compartments, before the bell ran once more, and customers began to fill the cafe.

~¢~¢~

It was only ten minutes after, that Dean finally remembered where he had seen the guy, and dubbed the dude as, _'Quiet Kid'_ though only until, he got the guys name. Plus, Dean now remembered seeing him from the corner after he dropped Sammy off at school, before heading to work that morning.


	3. It's Not Cassie! It's Castiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's version of the first chapter which was Dean's version.

He stood at the end of the path, near the car waiting for Michael, the eldest to drive him to school. Sighing, the brunette, turned around about to call out to the others, before seeing his other two brothers fighting again. A frown visible crossed his face, as he asked himself, the same question, he had asked himself for the past fifteen years - take about four years off.

Why does his family have to be so unstable?

He was currently watching Lucifer and Gabriel. Luci, was the second eldest, and Gabe third. Him, he was the baby of the family, unless you counted Hannah, then she was the baby. Though Hannah, was more of a... Step-sister. They had different mothers. Come to think of it, that was the reason all this had happened. It was horrible, there was a huge argument, when their mother had found out, that their father had cheated on her and had an affair, and Castiel had seen every second of it, because he couldn't escape the room without getting involved into the argument.  
Their mother wanted full custody of them, and refused to let them see their father all because 'Just because I refused to have more kids you go and screw my best friend?' And after that, their father left them with their mother. Though Castiel knew that secretly, Michael and Lucifer both sneak round to see their father, and when their mother is out at work, or drunk sleeping her worries away, the two tell Castiel and Gabriel about how their father is and Hannah. Castiel had taken a liking to Hannah, and made it his job to protect her at school.

"Michael! We're going to be late..."

"Luci! Gabe!" Castiel flinched when Michael had shouted at the other two. They fell silent and headed towards the car as well. "Alright let's get you guys to school and whatever."

* * *

"Okay. Here you go Cassie."

"It's Castiel..." He quietly snapped, before climbing out of the car.

He went to a different school to his brothers. Unlike them, Castiel was somewhat normal. Michael worked, Lucifer had to go to a school for kids with illnesses. Mostly ones who were dubbed as 'insane' a school for crazy kids, but Castiel hated it when people said that Lucifer was crazy, he may have a few wires loose, but they don't know why that is. Not like him and the rest know. Gabriel was in college, so he obviously went somewhere else.

He stood on the corner like every morning before school. Cars always waited for the people to die down as more students entered the building. He hated crowds. He was never good at speaking to people and he blames his parents for that. Though today was different. He blinked and watched a complete new car drive into the school. He had stood here since he stared high school, but he never recognized this car, and he recognized all cars that entered and left the school car park.  
Then when it drove past him, blue eyes stayed staring at the kids entering the school, even when he felt the gaze from that car looking at him. Cas had looked at the guy from the corner of his eye, before he looked back towards the school, and headed towards the entrance, when the car was out of sight.

~¢~¢~

The morning went well. Ahh. Well, as much as it could. He still had to deal with the large amounts of annoyance from a bunch of guys, the main one being the guy who was the reason that most things happened. Cain. Cain and Lucifer didn't get on that well, before Luci was transferred. In fact, Cain was the reason Lucifer was transferred. Refused from college, and kept having to go to the same school of psycho's till he was old enough to get a job - if any job allowed him a work place.

"Cassie."

"It's Castiel!" He frowned and turned towards the caller. "What do you want Cain."

"How's little Luci." He just snorted and turned away. He was done with having to give confidential information about Lucifer's development on getting better, to a person who could just send him back to that school - or worse. "Hey!" He felt the grip on his arm, before he was held against the lockers. "Don't ignore me, you little brat!"

"Or what?" He frowned. "You were going to beat me up either way. You always do." He glared right into Cain's eyes. "And the reason you do, is to get Luci's attention. So you can start a fight with him outside of school."

Cain released his shirt, but that didn't mean the other was letting him go. Nope, the first blow was to his face, Cain had punched him full on, and the second one was a blow to his stomach, Cain had kicked him in the gut. Twice as hard, both blows then the usual routine.  
Yet Castiel wasn't expecting the third blow to his chest, until it happened, leaving him coughing continuously, trying to get the air back into his lungs, and his system working normally again.

"Don't think you know everything Castiel."

* * *

He had somehow made his way to the nurses office, but asked the nurse not to call his mother, or Michael. Instead Castiel just told the women he would go back to class after resting a little. Now he had done just that, he rested for about an hour, before getting up. It still hurts his chest and stomach, and his cheek was going to be bruised, though it was still developing. Sighing, Castiel decided to skip out the rest of his lessons, he didn't want to have to deal with the endless questions of his classmates. It's not like they actually cared, in fact they probably only asked, for the gossip material and rumour spreading.  
As he made his was towards the school entrance, he stopped off at his locker first obviously, then he headed back towards the entrance only stopping as he watched a sophomore run past him. Blinking a little. The kid looked a little lost, though that wasn't his problem. Dark-haired kid walked out of the school. He'd be back before school ended. He always was when this happened.

Castiel just mostly wondered around the small town, then he would head to a place where it was quiet, 'Eve's Cafe'. He knew the times for the shop's closing and opening times. After all. Eve was the women that had stolen his father from his mother. She was also Hannah's mother, and had a really bad temper, but still was calm when Castiel always showed up during closed times. He did look after her daughter when she was at school after all. Opening the door to the cafe, he didn't notice anything till the voice broke the silence.

"Hey, sorry man. We're closed now. You need to lea-" He just stared at the other, processing what was happening. Standing next to one of the tables, was the guy he had saw earlier that morning. Earlier he thought the other was an adult. Now that he could see better, Castiel realized that the guy was actually a kid like himself. Blinking, he shook his head slightly, frowning a little at the grin when the guy asked his question. "Can I get you a coffee...?"

A small nod, followed by a quiet "I guess..." Had rendered Cas alone at the door, as the other left.

As per usual, Cas went to sit in his usual spot. Right at the back, away from the windows and everyone else. Not like he came in when other people came in anyway. He was too socially awkward for that, and too shy if there was to many people around. When the coffee was set on the table, and that same, voice hung in the air, all Cas could mutter was a small thanks before taking a sip of the coffee. A small sigh leaving his lips, when he leant back against the chair, just staring at the liquid.

* * *

Castiel looked at the clock, sighing and taking the strap of his bag, it was time to start walking back. Leaving the correct amount of money on the side next to the empty cup. Making his way to the door, he paused for a moment, debating whether to let the other know or just wait for the guy to notice himself. Deciding on his first idea, Cas turned to stare at the guy, currently cleaning a table that was smothered in ice-cream hand prints. Kids. Sighing he quietly he checked the time again. Michael would be picking him up in an hour or so.

"Uh-" Gulping a little as the green eyes turned to him questioning. "Uhm. I... left the money on the table."

He pointed to the back table, as the others gaze followed to where he was pointing before a small nod came from him in an understanding way. He turned to look at the door, as the other looked at the clock, before he switched the sign, and stepped out of the door. He looked back slight, before walking away, when green eyes turned back, probably cause he heard the bell ring.

"Dean... Huh..."

Castiel continued walking back to the school, so he would be there for when Michael picked him up. As he walked, he rubbed a little bit of his stomach, in slight pain from when Cain kicked him earlier that day. So. How was he going to explain to Michael and Lucifer, about the currently developing bruises on his chest, face and stomach? Without sending Lucifer into another fight, and Michael pressing charges.

Maybe he should just tell Gabe. He would just give him a small bit of useless advice, and possibly end up lying to Lucifer and Michael for him. That was Gabriel's speciality after all. He was like a coin. Two faced and an ass, but it wasn't his fault. They all had reasons for how they were now, compared to when they were younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a minor side pairing of Sam and Gabe and maybe past Lucifer and Cain... I dunno yet.


End file.
